


lifēliຖē | on hiatus bc i’m dumb and cannot think of anything interesting 🙃

by therobinschronicles



Category: Keeper of the Lost Cities Series - Shannon Messenger
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 15:34:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 78
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29227785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/therobinschronicles/pseuds/therobinschronicles
Summary: Marella was bored. Bored of her job, bored of essays, bored of life.Linh was in love with life. The flowers, the love, the smiles. And of course, the cats.They were polar opposites, and they were in love.
Relationships: Dex Dizznee/Fitz Vacker, Keefe Sencen/Tam Song, Marella Redek/Linh Song, Sophie Foster/Biana Vacker
Kudos: 3





	lifēliຖē | on hiatus bc i’m dumb and cannot think of anything interesting 🙃

Marella was bored. Bored of her job, bored of essays, bored of life.  
Linh was in love with life. The flowers, the love, the smiles. And of course, the cats.  
They were polar opposites, and yet they were in love.  
Marella had all the patience for Linh’s problems, and Linh had all the joy to help Marella get through life. But one day, their lives crossed the bridge to a place that was not as it first seemed.


End file.
